


A Phoenix sacrifice.

by Abegyal



Category: One Piece
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Marco needs a hug, Pain, Regret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:46:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abegyal/pseuds/Abegyal
Summary: Lost, empty, broken. Is this what my life has become? Is there no way out from this? do I just accept .... accept that everything is just ....gone.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace, Izou/Thatch (One Piece)
Kudos: 9





	A Phoenix sacrifice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing any fanfiction. I really love the Marco x ace dynamic and Marco being a mystical creature just leaves so much room for creative exploration. 
> 
> Please review and let me know what you think so far

Marco felt….wait no that’s the problem. He doesn’t feel anything at all. Just hallow, empty and really who could blame him. It is almost two years after the ‘war of the best’, two years since he lost his father, bothers, best friend, and most of all his reason for living…Ace.  
For decades sailing at his fathers’ side with his brothers was enough, just existing was enough then Ace joined and suddenly he started to live, now that reason is no longer there, and the existence is just too bleak. 

‘War of the best’, ‘Payback war’, ‘Weevil’, ‘Teach’, …..no stop it’s just too much. Was he doomed to watch everyone and everything he loved crumble and not be able to do a damn thing about it.  
He felt like such a failure yet still the tears don’t come. They don’t come when he told the remaining crew to spilt up. Not when the commanders begged him to stay, not when he promised he will keep in contact knowing that was a lie, not when he visited those two graves, not even when he left the ‘new Moby’ for the last time (it never felt like home anyway. Too similar and too different at the same time). No, the tears don’t fall at all.

So here he is with just the clothes on his back and his little knapsack filled with memories of broken promises. Soaring high about the cloud deep in thought just letting his phoenix guide him. To where he didn’t know but it’s not like he cared anyway. 

Suddenly, well not suddenly but he has been ignoring the slight pull that he has been feeling to deep in his thoughts to bother but it seems like his phoenix has finally grown tired of him ignoring him and decided to take full control. So now he is descending without being able to stop, like a moth drawn to a flame, to an island that he was sure didn’t exist two minutes ago. 

“How could I miss such a large island in the Grandline?” he thought, and he could almost feel his phoenix snort at him. He does not know why but he feels like he shouldn’t be here, Islands don’t magically appear in front of you. What’s more alarming is the quietness of his phoenix almost reverent it’s like it knows something that he doesn’t, but it isn’t giving him any clues, no impressions, not even a hint of emotions pass through him. 

As he reached directly above the Island he suddenly lost his phoenix form and was sent plunging to the earth below.  
“I know you’re mad at me, but would it have killed you to let me land before you decided to throw a tantrum” he scoffed. Hearing no reply, he went on “So silent treatment now, great real mature”  
He looked around, well at least he landed on the beach and he had no injury. With the tide coming in he had no choice but the wonder further into the Island.  
“At least you chose to dump me on a spring island” 

Still no reply, he tried to feel the presence of the phoenix, but it was like bumping into a brick wall. He wouldn’t admit it out loud, but he was starting to worry.  
‘Would I also lose this too’ he wondered ‘seems fitting since I don’t deserve the power’, ‘he could have at least give me a heads up’

He signed as he continued walking. There doesn’t seem to be anyone else on the island as his Haki didn’t pick up any other human presence. There are animals but as soon as he stepped into the forest they all just quieted and seem to be getting as far away from him as possible. 

“well there goes dinner then”, shaking his head and moving on he tried to figure out just what was going on but he soon realized that even his Haki was failing him now.  
Either that or all the animals on the island were stalking him just beyond what he could see. He laughed...”now I’m getting paranoid but without being able to fly I can’t get off this island. I don’t even know where I am.” 

After walking for what seemed like hours, he finally found something that resembled a path. He looked around but nothing seemed suspicious… well more suspicious anyway so he continued. The presence that was flooding his Haki seem to be disappearing with each step he took on the path and for the hundred time of the night he wondered if should have just took his chance with the tide on the beach. He stopped and turned around but to his surprise there was no path behind him. 

“Well, there goes that thought, seems like forward is the only option”

After another 30 mins of walking, he could see a slight light up ahead like a clearing. After being in the dark forest that wouldn’t even let the moonlight through the leaves he just wanted to get out under the stars and maybe rest for a bit.

The path gave way to a clearing but…

“This is unexpected.” He said. Stopping just shy of the clearing. The path lead to a court of some kind. It looked like a ancient site, though vines had wrapped around the structure it didn’t seem to overtake it (almost caressing the building) beyond that lay a beautiful waterfall. There was no inscription on the walls and he wondered how he never came across this island before, he would surely have remembered it since the view is breath taking and for a spilt second he felt a pang in his heart as he remember that this would have been the type of adventure that his lover would have enjoyed. He could almost see him smiling widely with stars in his eyes and he almost bounced with excitement. Shaking his head to clear away the memories he took a step further into the courtyard and off the path. As he expected when he turned around the path was no longer there, and it seemed like the forest has closed itself up one he passed by.  
“I must be losing my mind” he said out loud. He walked to the middle of the courtyard to a structure that looked like it once was an alter of some sort. Surprisingly behind it there was a bowl of fresh fruits. He looked around again, during his walk in the forest he didn’t encounter no fruit trees neither did he see animals though he sensed something, so where did these fruits come from and how long have, they been there.

Looking around again at the clearing he realized how ageless the place seemed. Yes, it looked old, but he couldn’t tell just how long the place has been forgotten or if it has, evident by the fruits left here. Being the cautious man that he is he didn’t eat any fruit no matter now hungry he was but decided to walk to the waterfall and get some water. Hopefully it was drinkable, and he was delighted to see a small spring close by the main waterfall that could be drinkable. After drinking and filling his canteen he wondered ‘what now, where do I go from here, what am I even doing here, where is here anyways’  
Deciding that he won’t get answers by just siting there, he walked to the main structure looking for some type of entrance or even some inscription or clue as to where he was. The closer he got to the structure he more he started to get that pulling sensation again, its like something want him to go in a particular direction. Not fighting against it he reasoned that the phoenix even if it was mad at him right now wouldn’t let him walk into danger without some warning first. 

As he got to the structure just close enough to place his hand to feel the material a passageway suddenly appeared. He stopped once more.  
“This seems a little too convenient, should I really be going in there, it feels like I’m not supposed to even be on this island much less within this ruins, so why does it feel like my body is telling me move forward while my mind is telling me runaway”


End file.
